fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Solf J. Kimblee
I'm not sure how the procedure works for editing pages, but this one in particular seemed under represented, so I filled it out, while keeping as much of the original entry intact as possible. If I've done something wrong I appologize, and you can feel free to undo what I've done. ~Balladbird Transmutation Text Translation It hit me as a possible way to translate the text. Maybe the reason why we cant seem to figure out what it says or anything is because each hand is only half the text. The key to his transmutations is the combination of his circles. maybe the text needs to overlap to translate it. If anybody knows the best areas to find high quality images, please let me know. Vladashram (talk) 04:06, November 22, 2012 (UTC) -Nevermind my last post. I think I found the translation. It was rouch to see it but I was carefully zooming in on an image and increasing the contrast and sharpness a little bit I was able to make out a couple words in slovenian. -Thanks to google I think i found the original text. "In vendar, med enimi in drugimi kontrasti, med razlikami ljudi in krajev na kažipotu narodov, ......" -Which translates to "However, between these or those contrasts, between the differences between peoples and places on the signpost of nations,....." -The quote is by Ludvik Zorzut found in Fervidus written in 1972. I am not entirely convinced I am right because of the fact its by a modern poet, however the quote itself seems to correlate to the transmutation circles being similar yet different. If anybody has any opinions on this matter please share them. Vladashram (talk) 06:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Crimson Lotus note The word Gurren in Japanese does include "Crimson" as one of its possible translations. However, the characters used to write Kimblee's moniker in Japanese (紅蓮) translates best to "Red Lotus" or "Crimson Lotus". Viz manga is the first official translation to recognize this, as the only group so far to see the name in Japanese text, and has called Kimblee the "Red Lotus Alchemist". One wonders if "Crimson Lotus" might be more apropos for this site, since it combines the names and remains accurate, but we'll stick with Red Lotus for everything but 2003 anime pages. CorbeauKarasu 16:38, January 7, 2010 (UTC) spelling Shouldn't it be spelled Solf J. Kimblee? Waterdrop95 06:08, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Solf is the correct first name, since Arakawa has specified that the J doesn't stand for anything, I'd refrain from putting a period after it and we're still waiting to see if "Kimblee" isn't a FUNimation mistransliteration, as I don't believe that name exists anywhere. The most likely proper spelling is "Kimbley". But I think we'll wait for confirmation from a Brotherhood eyecatch. CorbeauKarasu 11:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I've seen it spelled "Kimblee" in FMA Brotherhood in episode one a couple times. I'll change it to Solf J. Kimblee for now and you can undo it if you don't approve. Waterdrop95 03:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) The thing about that is that not even the subtitles are always right. They are, in fact, wrong some of the time. As far as character names, the only even remotely trustworthy source aside from actual english text in the Japanese version of the manga is the eyecatch that appears in each episode. I refrained from moving this as it has been moved so many times before. CorbeauKarasu 03:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) As much as I hate this spelling, the eyecatch has it - right down to the period after the J (even though Arakawa says it doesn't stand for anything). I've replaced all the misspellings I could find and added a few new redirects to ward off confusion.CorbeauKarasu 18:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Excessive linking Do we really need to make every character's name a link every time that character is mentioned? Right now, there are a couple of paragraphs in this article which contain four separate links to Scar. It looks kind of ridiculous. I think we should only link important terms the first time they are mentioned in an article. That seems to be the way of doing things on Wikipedia. Linking pages together is fun, but the goal of a wiki is not to have as many blue words as possible. --Michaelbillings 09:08, December 10, 2009 (UTC) You're right. This page has been quite a mess for some time and it's one of the next few I plan to rewrite entirely. However, since it looks as though unmarked spoilers from the next chapter have begun leaking in, I'll have to do that after I've actually read it. I wonder if we should institute a policy of holding off on adding new chapter information until an actual English scanlation is made public... CorbeauKarasu 12:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : I don't really follow the manga, but speaking of spoilers... what is the wiki's policy on marking them? Most of the information on the site could be considered spoilers, if we're going to worry about spoiling the second episode of the anime for people who just started watching, but I hardly ever see spoiler warnings around here. --Michaelbillings 08:13, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Alchemy Explaination Is anyone able to cite where the information that explains that a the a sun represents gold, a moon silver etc comes from? 23:11, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Alchemical symbolism in FMA is based rather heavily on pre-existing alchemical and hermenteutic documentation. The sun symbol on Kimblee's hand and the crescent moon both match up perfectly with commonly known symbols in alchemy corresponding to gold and silver. There are symbol dictionaries online you can check, that's what I did. It's really interesting because a TON of arrays make more sense with this real-world background information. CorbeauKarasu 01:24, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I Just Say "I LOOOOOOOVE THAT MAN!" The reason those apostraphes weren't neccassary The morphograph "apostraphe+S" is actually a contraction of the morphograph "es", like all apostraphes. Normally I wouldn't of cared about using an apostraphe+s to demonstrate ownership, but it just so happens that the name "Kimblee", ends with an e. When ever you have a morphograph that ends with an e (in this case, the name "Kimblee"), and the next morphograph starts with a vowel, you subtract the e. So by me utilizing the laws of morphographs, I get the following: Kimblee + es - e = Kimblees. The appostraphe would simply be redundant.--The last Alterac 08:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind: I did some research into the issue, and it turns out that "-es" is only applicable as strong-masculin, and strong-neuter, but nothing inbetween, or to the feminine side of the scale the es suffix applies to. I'll just quit while I am ahead and settle for my pun based victory.--The last Alterac 09:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) About what language are you speaking? Apostrophe + s is used to signify ownership. Removing the apostrophe changes the meaning to suggest that there are multiple Kimblees. The only time at which that changes is when the original word already ends in "s", in which case the apostrophe remains to signify ownership but a second "s" is unnecessary. As for Solf referring to sulphur, "Solf" is a preexisting German name and Kimblee has no ties to the element sulphur whatsoever. I mean, I might be wiling to accept it if you had some documentation, but otherwise, it's baseless conjecture. CorbeauKarasu 12:05, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, in the 2003 anime Kimblee says once that he needs sulphur to blow up the wall. Or something. But I guess this is irrevelant. Kiadony 14:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I am speaking of English. The reason we have apostraphe + s is because it is a contraction of e + s. It is just that particular contraction is used so frequently that most people don't even know what it is a contraction of (and if you add a morphograph that starts with a vowel to a morphograph that ends with an e, you subtract the e).--The last Alterac 05:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, just because it is a pre-existing name, doesn't make it any less a pun.--The last Alterac 05:05, October 1, 2010 (UTC) After re-reading what Corbeau said: My reasoning for suspecting an intended connection was because sulpher is highly inflamable, and Kimblee has a habbit of blowing things up. And I think there is usually a connection between something inflamable, and something explosive (I just might forgot what it is, no sarcasm). I am on the loosing limp, so I surrender.--The last Alterac 05:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Well you know, his name could as well regarded as a pun on Sol meaning Sun because he has a Sun tattoo on his palm. We could find many semi-revelant stuff like this. Also, sulphur doesn't really have anything to do with explosives or flammables. Kiadony 11:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if you figured it out yet, but "Kimblee" is a name, thus to show posession, it's "Kimblee's". That's elementary school stuff, man. Regardless of what anyone's name is, that's how you show it. You know how weird it is when someone's name ends with S and you have to do it? James' credit card, for example. That's the only time you do something different. You're really adamant about yourself to the point of embarassment.Tommy-Vercetti 14:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) @ Tommy-Vercetti: Not sure if you figured it out yet, but "Kimblee" ends with an "e". @ Kiadony: What you just said of an alternate meaning to his first name could negate my insistance on a different pun. I congradulate you. But I am still pretty sure that sulpher is an explosive (Correct me if I am wrong), if you correct me, then I have lost absolutely all of my ground.--The last Alterac 05:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) First of all, it's 'sulfur'. Or 'sulphur', but not 'sulpher'. Second, no it isn't an explosive. You could just read Wikipedia or anything else. But well, I *am* a chemical technology student, with explosives as specialization, if it's any help. Sulfur burns, yeah, but doesn't explode. --Kiadony 10:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) A slideshow with his palm tattoos. I've made a sample here... Since there is no good pic in Brotherhood that would show both of his palms but instead there are two good separate shots, what do you think about putting the slideshow on his page? The 2003 anime pic might be included in it or put up separately. If you decide to add it, just copypaste it from my Sandbox. --kiadony --talk to me-- 17:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It's not necessary to have that much information, nor can I even imagine it fitting. The pictures are here and I'm sure anyone who reads this will be so upset because there's not huge pictures of both tattoos. I personally don't think it'll fit or think it's that crucial of an addition. Tommy-Vercetti 18:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I think it's worth a try, but I worry a bit about the size. The box for the slideshow is sized properly, but it includes an extra line just to say how many images are in the slideshow and that makes it slightly larger than the ideal image, i'd say. Additionally, I'm not sure i like the idea of making slideshows standard. but, again, it might work here. CorbeauKarasu 19:31, September 27, 2011 (UTC) There's already a picture of one of his hands, can't you just include the opposite one? Why do we need to see the same hand again? And I do think it's better to have a shot of him with the hand, instead of just the hand itself.20:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Tommy-Vercetti love him! love him now or he kill you!!!! lol You're a prime example of why I detest fangirls so strongly. Just don't go vandalizing our articles with this stuff. Even though I hardly see the point to any of this either. Tommy-Vercetti 20:43, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I want to make tatoos of his symbols on my palms but I hope I could find the phrase(s) that are written around the circles.. does anyone know what is written where to find it?? Please remember to sign your messages with four tildes (~). However, as to your question, I'm afraid there is no way to know. In all the times the manga shows Kimblee's palms, not once is the inscription clear enough to decipher. We can't even tell what language it's in. CorbeauKarasu 04:40, March 8, 2012 (UTC)